


Battle scars

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Okay, so this is based during the battle of fairy tail and it is as if the reader was the one who defeated Freed. It's not exactly fluff but yeah. Also, thankyou to my friend (Who would rather not be named) for showing me this song!<br/>The song is battle scars by Paradise fears.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Battle scars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this is based during the battle of fairy tail and it is as if the reader was the one who defeated Freed. It's not exactly fluff but yeah. Also, thankyou to my friend (Who would rather not be named) for showing me this song!  
> The song is battle scars by Paradise fears.

A/N: Okay, so this is based during the battle of fairy tail and it is as if the reader was the one who defeated Freed. It's not exactly fluff but yeah. Also, thankyou to my friend (Who would rather not be named) for showing me this song!

_Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
_Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
_Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh_

_Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
_Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
_Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh_

The green haired mage led, helpless as he stared up at the H/c mage who was looking down at h, ready to kill him. He wouldn't mind though. He deserved it. Only, just as these thoughts crossed his mind, a look passed over Y/n's face as her arms fell limp by her sides. She moved to thw side of the rune mage, looking over his bruised and battered face. He looked lost. Lost. Helpless. Defeated.

_This is an anthem for the homesick, for the beaten,_  
_The lost, the broke, the defeated._  
_A song for the heartsick, for the standbys,_  
_Living life in the shadow of a goodbye._

She still remembered when he had first showed up at the guild. On that dark stormy day when they were both so young. Time didn't matter, nothing did. Nothing could stop them. They could surely fly if they tried. Anything was possible when they put their minds to it. Sleep didn't matter, they were alive. Nothing could stop them.

_Do you remember when we learned how to fly?_  
_We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side._  
_You're stuck on the ground,_  
_Got lost, can't be found._  
_Just remember that you're still alive._

The H/c girl leaned over the rune mage and embraced him in a hug, surpriding the worn out rune mage. They stayed like that for a while before Y/n pulled back, looking down at Freed's face and wiping away the tears rolling slowly down his face.  
"Come on. We need to stop Laxus" Y/n said, standing up and offering Freed a hand. They began heading off to find Laxus however, at first, Freed had to lean on Y/n's shoulder for support.  
"We need to stop him" Freed repeated.

_I'll carry you home._  
_No, you're not alone._  
_Keep marching on,_  
_This is worth fighting for,_  
_You know we've all got battle scars._  
_You've had enough,_  
_But just don't give up._  
_Stick to your guns,_  
_You are worth fighting for._  
_You know we've all got battle scars._  
_Keep marching on._

"Are you sure we can beat him alone?" Freed asked doubtedly.  
"Of course we can. Freed, we're Fairy Tail mages, this is what we do best." Y/n said optimistically  
"And besides we'll probably run into some other people on the way. Anyone else who can still fight will probably help out."  
"This will end won't it? I hate myself right now, why didn't I try harder to stop Laxus? I'm such an idiot." Freed muttered to himself  
"Freed, you're not an idiot. You made a mistake but don't we all?" Y/n said wuth a weak smile.

_This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters,_  
_The young, the innocent, and righteous._  
_We've got a little room to grow._  
_Better days are near,_  
_Hope is so much stronger than fear._

"We have to try." Y/n said as reached the cathedral (A/N; I can't remember where Laxus actually was but for some reason I remember a cathedral so yeah). Freed simply nodded as they entered through the heavy doors. They were determined. Even if they died, they weren't afraid. Their blood flowed like fire in their veins as they headed towards the person who could quite simply kill them.

_So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall._  
_We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all._  
_You can light up the dark,_  
_There's a fire in your heart,_  
_Burning brighter than ever before._

"Who's there?" Laxus' voice boomed as he had obviously heard their footsteps.  
"Laxus you need to stop this! " Y/n shouted back  
"Shut up! You wouldn't be able to stop me if you tried!" Laxus replied.  
"Maybe she couldn't alone but together we could!" Freed retorted, greatly surprising both Laxus and Y/n. It went quiet and they both knew Laxus was debating with himself. He couldn't hurt his own team member, could he?

_I'll carry you home._  
_No, you're not alone._  
_Keep marching on,_  
_This is worth fighting for,_  
_You know we've all got battle scars._  
_You've had enough,_  
_But just don't give up._  
_Stick to your guns,_  
_You are worth fighting for._  
_You know we've all got battle scars._  
_Keep marching on._

"Freed what's wrong with you?" Laxus roared, outraged that Freed would betray him like this.  
"This is wrong, Laxus, and we both know it!" Freed replied. A split second later, a bolt of lightning came straight towards Freed. He attempted to jump out to the side however, the lightning still hit his left arm.  
"Freed!" Y/n shouted, running over to the rune mages side.  
"Laxus what the hell is wrong with you? You were so nice, do you even remember who you were? What do you hope to achieve by this? Is this somehow going to help you? If you wanted to get rid of people that badly you would kill them, instead you're just making people suffer. You do care. Somewhere, there is something stopping you from just killing people so why are you doing this? You're making your own family suffer! And what for?" Y/n yelled at the lightning mage who looled at her, shocked. A look if understanding seemed to pass over his face before he fell to his knees.

_On and on, like we're living on a broken record._  
_Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker._  
_Sit, and we wait, and we drown there,_  
_Thinking, "Why bother playing when it's unfair?"_  
_They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief._  
_They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet._  
_Left, right, left, right,_  
_Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat._  
_This could be the last chance you have to fly._  
_Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by?_  
_Man, you had it all when you were just a kid._  
_Do you even remember who you were back then?_  
_What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?_  
_What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?_  
_Don't stop, march on._

The lightning mage stared at the floor for a while before he stood up, heading over to where Freed and Y/n were knelt on the floor. Laxus took Freed's arm from Y/n and looked at the wound before bringing botj Freed and Y/n into a hug.  
"I'm sorry...I don't know why I did this. I feel so ashamed..." Laxus said, letting go of the two. He stood up again and offered them both a hand getting up before they all set off towards the guild once more.  
The next day, most things had gone back to normal. Laxus was gone and preparations for the fantasia parade were underway. Y/n was fussing over Freed's arm as he was apparently 'Pushing himself too hard' however, Freed didn't mind. He had always been fairly close to the H/c mage but this had brung them even closer. It would all be okay. They were all alive and possibly even closer than ever before.

_I'll carry you home._  
_No, you're not alone._  
_Keep marching on,_  
_This is worth fighting for,_  
_You know we've all got battle scars._  
_You've had enough,_  
_But just don't give up._  
_Stick to your guns,_  
_You are worth fighting for._  
_You know we've all got battle scars._  
_Keep marching on._

_Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
_Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
_Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh_

_Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
_Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh_  
_Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh_

_Keep marching on._


End file.
